What if there were three?
by gugusmith42
Summary: Imagine the first case they went on, at the old school house, but with three new people. An old friend of Mai, a handsome medium, and a hot PK user. How would everyone get along with them? Which new assistant will Naru fall for? Or will the new guy beat him too it? Follow the new story of Aki, Aoi, and Haru.(AN: No definitive pairings yet. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Bad summary)


**So this fanfiction starts at the beginning of our ghost hunt. So starting with episode one of the anime. *This will follow the anime* No definitive pairings yet. This is third person POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt. Only my OC's**

As she walked down the long corridor she heard the familiar voice of her friend in a certain classroom. _Mai what are you up to this time._ She thought with a sigh. As she pulled open the door and just caught the end of the girls story about the old school house. She waited with a smirk as they turned off the lights and counted to three.

"One, Two, Three.."

"**Four**." She was shocked to see that someone had said it at the same time as she had. The girls screamed in response and the person next to said girl turned on the lights. She looked over to see the guy also looking at her. He was handsome with black hair, dark blue eyes, and completely black clothes. They smirked at each other before turning to the group.

"**I apologize for scaring you.**" Their kind and mellow voices blended together. Mai stood in shock.

"A-Aki! Don't scare me like that! We thought you guys were the ghost!" Mai sighed in relief walking up to the girl standing in the doorway.

"G-Gesa-chan! W-what are you doing here?" One of the girls asked. She was startled by her appearance. Aki was the model girl for the school, kind but not a pushover, beautiful with bright white hair and sky blue eyes, and she had perfect grades. Not to mention a complete athletic star, she had inhuman strength and speed. Although, she only had a couple close friends, one of which was Mai. Suddenly their eyes turned to the boy; previous question now forgotten.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" He asked kindly.

"O-Oh we are just telling ghost stories." They seemed to flock to him.

"Really? You should invite me next time."

"Huh? You like ghost stories?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

"What year are you?"

"I'm seventeen this year." _That__'__s weird, most people would just say that they are a third-year. _Aki and Mai simultaneously thought. The two other girls gushed.

"That's so cool! Whats your name?"

"Kazuya." They continued to flock to him and Mai and Aki again had very similar thoughts. _His eyes, they're not smiling. _

"Okay Kazuya, one question, so why are you here?" Mai rudely asked. Aki scolded her.

"There are some things I need to take care of." Kazuya said as he started to walk away.

"What are you waiting for?" She finished, again, rudely. As they continued to speak Aki walked up to Mai with slight worry in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Mai was startled hearing the tall girl speak.

"I don't know, there is something fishy about that guy. I have to get to the bottom of this." Mai said with such determination in her voice it left no room for argument.

**Time skip to next day**

That morning Aki and Mai walked to school early, enjoying the cherry blossoms. When walking past the old school house Mai suddenly stopped.

"Hey Aki, can we go check out that building?" She looked to her friend for permission. Hesitantly, she nodded in agreement. They walked to the front door and Aki stopped, her phone was ringing. She motioned for her friend to go on along.

When Aki picked up, the caller soon realized they had the wrong number and apologized profusely. She was ready to follow her friend inside when a man behind her yelled 'who's there.' Mai quickly apologized but Aki knew something was off, as her friend screamed for help she sprinted past the man and quickly pushed Mai out of the way. Realizing a book case was falling on her, she put her hand up and stopped the frame, but the books came down crashing. To her the book case weighed about as much as a small child, but to someone else it would probably crush them. She turned to see the shocked face of the man who she ran past. She silently put the book case back in place and looked to Mai.

"Are you okay?" She questioned softly. Mai nodded as she slowly got up. Aki's eyes flicked over to the broken camera and she sighed in annoyance...they were going to have to pay for that.

"Lin, what just happened?" They turned to see they guy from earlier. _Kazuya_ _if I remember correctly_, Aki thought as she took in the sight of the boy again. Aki became curious as Lin whispered into Kazuya's ear and his eyes just barely widened. After helping Mai up she turned and bowed to the men.

"We apologize for the camera. We can and will repay you, of course your wished method of payment." Her business side suddenly showed and Mai had to hold in a giggle.

"You are the girls from last night, correct?" Mai and Aki nodded simultaneously.

"May I ask why you were here?"

"O-Oh I just wanted to check out the place after hearing all the stories about the building and I guess I just didn't think and he startled me and I hit the book shel-"

"Never mind about that. What are your names?"

"I'm Mai Taniyama." **AN: First Name Last Name**

"I am Aki Gesa. Please call me Aki."

"I thought you guys should know, you will be late to your first class. Since the morning bell just rang." Kazuya responded coldly. Aki turned to Kazuya before speaking.

"Again I apologize for the camera, can we speak of how we will repay you later?"

"Yes, of course." She nodded in thanks before running off to class, passing Mai on her way.

**Time skip: End of classes.**

"Mai are you leaving?" One of the girls inquired innocently.

"Yup." Aki looked at her friend curiously '_weren't they supposed to go tell ghost stories again today?'_

"Ehhh? But we were supposed to meet up with that cute guy from yesterday?!" Suddenly it all made sense to Aki.

"Not me."

"But this is our chance to tell ghost stories with a third-year!" The girl whined.

"Did you say ghost stories? Is that what you three do after school everyday?" A new voice came from behind them. She had glass and her hair was in two long braids. "Then no wonder I've had this headache for so long. I'm very attuned to spirits. When they gather in groups I get headaches." She complained with a bratty attitude.

"So you're blaming us for that?" Mai asked somewhat innocently.

"Of course I am, every time you tell one of your little ghost stories, it attracts low level spirits and they attract stronger spirits. And then we are in big trouble, even with Aki around. So when you entertain yourselves with these stories you are putting me at risk!" She was slowly getting angrier, and Aki was ready to step in when Kazuya's voice interrupted.

"So tell me, if you are sensitive to spirits like you claim then do you sense anything with the old school house?" He seemed kind but his voice was taunting.

"Hold on, are you the one who put these girls up to telling this ridiculous ghost stories?!" Her voice was stern and Aki was getting irritated, which is a feat in and of itself.

"You didn't answer my question, could it be your physic abilities are made up?" His voice was mellow, but taunting at the same time.

"For your information there are numerous spirits of those who died in the war that gather there. In fact, I'm positive that that building was used as a hospital during the war." Kazuya seemed as if he was about to speak again when Aki interrupted, silencing everyone with her words.

"Bullshit." Everyone's shocked faces looked at the previously silent girl who was now standing next to Kazuya. "That building was never a hospital, because although this school was up during the war, the school house was never used for that purpose. It was actually a research building, a library of sorts." Kazuya seemed impressed with her information. His smirk told her everything.

"N-No way! I'm absolutely sure it was hospital, I can sense too many injured spirits there!" Her statement seemed like she was trying to validate her claims to herself more then to us. Aki scoffed and rolled her eyes the girl stomped up to her and screeched.

"Who do you think you are!? You always act like you know everything! What are you little-miss-perfect?! So Aki unless you are physic I'm afraid you wouldn't understand what I mean!"

"One: The accurate term for your said abilities is 'medium' and two: You may refer to me as Gesa Senpai, nothing else." Her cold voice stopped everyone in their tracks as they remembered that she was in fact a third year. The same age as Kazuya, which made her older than everyone else there. This statement also made Mai question something.

"Oh yeah, Aki-chan, why are you here?"

"I have a job, just wanted to tell you before I left." Suddenly Mai grew somber, though no one but Aki knew why.

"O-oh.. okay. When will you be back?"

"By tonight, its a short one- shouldn't take me long." Now Kazuya was curious, who exactly were these girls? He couldn't help but feel attracted to Aki, she _was_ beautiful. But he found himself admiring her in an almost brotherly way. Which note: he didn't exactly appreciate said feeling. The girl with glasses scoffed and left the room.

"Oh and Aki, Mai, would you mind coming with me for a moment?" They followed willingly, well one of them did.

"I-is everything alright?" Mai asked nervously.

"Yes, but since I doubt you two could acquire enough money to pay for the damages you caused, I believe we have found another means of you two paying us back." Aki perked up at this statement, she held no doubt that she could repay whatever amount the camera cost but decided not to say anything.

"What were you two doing there anyways?"

"Working."

"Oh I see, so he's the boss and you are his assistant or something?" Mai assumed.

"No, not quite. He's the assistant and I'm the boss. We hunt ghosts, I run the company Shibuya Physic Research. We were hired to conduct an investigation of the old school house." Mai's shock was evident where as Aki hid hers quite well.

"Back to the situation at hand, how would you like us to repay you?" Again- business mode showed up.

"You two will work off the debt by helping us with this case. Understood?"

"I would normally agree with no questions asked, but I have a job and I am working tonight. So although Mai will be able to assist, for now I will not." Kazuya nodded in understand, he didn't know why but he felt no need to argue with the girl. As they walked to the old school house Aki helped carry up a lot of the equipment before saying she had to leave.

**Time Skip to next day(AN: Sorry for all the time skips there's just a lot in the first episode and show as a whole)**

The next morning Aki and Mai showed up together. They walked up to recently named 'Naru' and Mai spoke.

"Hey, whats up?"

"I'm checking yesterdays data, everything seems to be in order." Suddenly a tall women with red hair was standing behind them, followed by an even taller man with long dark blonde hair.

"That's some fancy equipment you got there. Seems pretty high-tech for a couple of kids to be playing with." The woman nagged rudely.

"**And who might you be?**" Aki and Naru asked at the same time.

"I'm Ayako, the shrine maiden." She didn't seem shaken up at all by their question, although Mai silently wondered how they kept doing that. "The principle wasn't sold on you so he called me to drive the spirits out." This lady seemed about as cocky as Naru, if not more.

"**I was under the impression only innocent virgins could become shrine maidens.**" Aki and Naru insulted. Mai and the man were barely concealing their laughter, while Aki and Naru simply smirked.

"I see, your point." There was tick mark on her head.

"**At the very least I would say you are bit old to be calling yourself a maiden.**" Ayako shook with anger. She mumbled a small 'smart asses' before Naru looked to the man behind her.

"What about you? I would guess you're too intelligent to be the shrine maidens assistant."

"I'm a Monk from Mount Koya. The names Takigawa Hoshou."

"Since when were monks allowed to have long hair?" This time Aki was the one insulting.

"I'm just on a little hiatus okay?! At any rate- play time is over kids! Now you may have the case because your office is nearby but the principle himself thought it was a scam to have a teenager running the show!" Suddenly Aki walked up to him and smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my boss. Considering truthfully, we really don't need you two here." Her blue eyes bore into his and it became obvious that he was uncomfortable.

"And who exactly are you?" Ayako spat.

"Aki Gesa."

"And what is your purpose here?"

"I owe a debt to Kazuya, so I am here to repay it. Though you could call me a protector of sorts." This last phrase was news to Naru but Mai simply sighed.

"A protector? You look as weak as a child!" Ayako stated bewildered.

"You may try to think of my family name. Do you recognize it?" She asked kindly.

"Gesa... wait! The Gesa family from the Netherlands? What is a someone of that family doing in Japan?" Gesa in fact was a very rare last name for someone in Japan.

"W-What? What does her family got to do with this?" Ayako asked impatiently.

"We are a family of what some call super humans. We all have inhuman strength and occasionally other abilities as well." Aki finished with a smile and turned around before she could see the shocked faces of Takigawa and Ayako. Aki looked to Naru before pointing in the direction of the oncoming girl.

"Thank goodness you are here, that old school house has been terrorizing me for we-"

"Shut up Kuroda. You know I hate liars." Aki's voice cut through the air like glass. It was sharp and had a cold edge to it.

"I am strong physic whether you believe me or not Aki!"

"I believe I told you to call me Gesa Senpai." Kuroda froze in shock. The last thing she wanted to do was truly anger the girl, and now she had done just that.

"I think we all know that you are just desperate for attention." Mai turned to Ayako, she didn't like that Aki and Ayako seemed to be ganging up on the girl. Suddenly Kuroda was laughing, effectively scaring everyone but Naru, Aki, and the now arrived Lin.

"I'm gonna call a spirit to haunt you." She looked into the eyes of Ayako with a gleam of her glasses before she realized that Aki was now standing next to her. She picked the girl by the back of her shirt before lifting her up and immediately striking fear into Kuroda's frame.

"I suggest you use that pea sized brain of yours before threatening people in my presence. And you will do no such thing to Miss. Ayako, are we understood?" Kuroda nodded feverishly before Aki set her back down, the girl ran like hell and Mai couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Hey.. so Naru, what are we doing today?" Mai asked trying to lighten the mood.

"What did you just call me?" He sounded almost offended but more suspicious than anything.

"It stands for Naru the narcissist. Don't think too far into it." Aki reasoned hearing the tone of voice he was using. He seemed to almost sigh in relief before the principle walked up with three more people. All young, good looking men.

"Hello everyone, this is John Brown, Aoi Takashido, and Haru Nakamura." The first man, John Brown was blonde and quite short. The other two however had much more interesting looks to them. The one called Aoi had dark brown hair and incredibly golden eyes, to the point where they seemed to glow. He was tall, 6'1 maybe, and lean. He didn't look like had much muscle on him but had a kind face. He wore a black short sleeved button up with dark gray jeans and a beanie that matched his eyes.

The next, Haru, had much lighter brown hair and was even taller than Aoi, around 6'5. His eyes were bright green, light the color of grass in the middle of the summer. He had broad shoulders and looked much stronger than Aoi. His face had sharp features. He wore a dark green tank top and black jeans. Overall, both were at a level of attractiveness that competed, if not beat, Naru's. They all bowed politely. Aoi had a small kind smile and Haru was stoic, where john looked slightly confused.

"Y-You got to be kidding me? Are you looking for a playground?" Ayako's question was directed John and he simply smiled before replying.

"Actually, I practice the ancient art of exorcism." His statement shocked everyone there. As we continued to speak we figured out that John was 19 and prodigy of sorts. Finally Naru turned to the other two men.

"May I ask what your abilities are, or what do you practice?" Aoi was the first to speak up.

"I am a medium, I also have premonitions."

"What you mean like you can see the future?" Ayako asked with a scoff. But his answer was just as kind and didn't have an ounce of annoyance.

"Precisely." Then Haru spoke up.

"I am a skilled PK user. The principle requested my presence on behalf of your safety." Everyone nodded in agreement before Mai spoke again.

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm 18." Aoi said with a smile, oblivious to the shocked looks he was receiving.

"I am 17." Haru said, also oblivious to the looks he was getting. _Well, won't this be fun. _Naru thought, wondering how exactly everyone would get along. _Probably not too well. _His head shot up at the voice and he looked to the white haired girl. _N-No way, that couldn't have been her voice._

**Yayyy chapter one all done! Wow that was long. I just was kind of following first episode very precisely, but I promise the other chapters won't be like that. I just wanted to include a lot of detail to start off so people could get a feel for all of my OC's. Note: after case one- things will be a bit different. I will of course go with the cases in the anime but I won't follow them word for word kind of like I did here. So I hope you like! Also I welcome constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to say something!**


End file.
